


Comfort Me || Prompt #10

by stylesgryles



Series: Super-duper prompts [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Storms, fear of storm, prompt, rainy day, shit at tagging prompts tbh
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hi69-oops powiedział(a): A więc H i L to przyjaciele, mieszkają razem. Pewnego dnia jest burza i H się boi i siedzi w swoim pokoju,L przychodzi do niego i go uspokaja ale H dalej się cały trzęsie w końcu L postanawia odciąć jego uwagę i go całuję na początku H jest przerażony, bo jest zakochany w L ale myśli że ten nie traktuje go popoważni. Jednak L się nie podaje i mówi mu że od dawna coś do niego czuje i H ulega, uprawiają namiętny seks(L tops ^^)rano gdy się budzą jakieś słodkie przytulnie itp najlepiej dużo fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Me || Prompt #10

**Author's Note:**

> ❤MOŻECIE WYSYŁAĆ MI PROPOZYCJE PROMPTÓW!!! SKRZYNKA OTWARTA! STARAM SIĘ REALIZOWAĆ KAŻDY POMYSŁ!!! ❤

Kiedy mieszkał w rodzinnym domu, nie było z tym problemów. Każdy wiedział, że Harry boi się burzy. Wiedział, że w domu może czuć się bezpiecznie, i że nic mu się nie dzieje. Jego mama i siostra potrafiły go uspokoić, czasami wystarczyło choćby to, że założył na uszy słuchawki i usypiał do muzyki.

Jednak mając dziewiętnaście lat, Harry przeprowadził się do Londynu, by nie musieć dojeżdżać codziennie na uniwersytet. Zamieszkał z Louisem. Nie znali się, ale bardzo szybko zaczęli się dogadywać.

Louis był czarującym chłopakiem o niebieskich oczach i karmelowych włosach. Był bardzo zabawny i szybko stał się najlepszym przyjacielem lokatego chłopaka.

Coś między nimi po prostu zagrało. Byli przy sobie swobodni w stu procentach.

Harry długo odganiał od siebie myśl, że być może czuje do swojego współlokatora coś więcej. Dorósł jednak do tego by stanąć przed lustrem i przyznać, że owszem, zakochał się w swoim przyjacielu. Postanowił sobie wtedy, że nie ma zamiaru ryzykować ich przyjaźni, więc nigdy mu o tym nie powie. Miał zbyt wiele do stracenia.

Co prawda ciężko było mu czasem powstrzymać się przed wtopieniem swoich ust w te jego. Ciężko było mu patrzeć jak Louis umawia się z innymi osobami. Znosił to wszystko dlatego, że nie chciał tego wszystkiego zniszczyć.

Pewnego wieczoru kiedy Harry czytał książkę wystraszył go grzmot błyskawicy. Chłopak od razu zerwał się z łóżka i wyjrzał przez okno. Nienawidził i bał się burzy. Oprócz jego rodziny nikt o tym nie wiedział. Nie chciał wyjść na kompletną ofiarę, choć jego mama zawsze zapewniała go, że nie ma w tym nic złego.

Brunet odłożył książkę na szafkę obok łóżka i kiedy miał wyciągnąć z szuflady słuchawki, światło mignęło. Po chwili pomieszczenie wypełniała już tylko ciemność. Oznaczało to, że przez burzę nie ma prądu. Harry chwycił swój telefon by szybko wpiąć w niego słuchawki. Kiedy zobaczył na ekranie, że jego komórka ma tylko 2% energii, załamał się. Jeśli nie ma prądu to nie ma nawet jak podładować telefonu. Nie może zagłuszyć piorunów nawet radiem.

Nigdy nie znalazł się w takiej sytuacji. Bez muzyki, ani bez bliskiej osoby, po prostu nie potrafił zachować spokoju.

Usiadł więc na łóżku i podciągnął kolana pod brodę. Naciągnął na głowę kaptur swojej czarnej bluzy i patrzył się tępo w ścianę, której i tak nie było widać w ciemności.

Czekając na kolejny grzmot zaczął się trząść. Całe jego ciało drżało. Ręce zaczynały się pocić, a policzki były gorące.

Piorun uderzył mocniej niż poprzednim razem. Na przeraźliwi huk ciało Harry’ego drgnęło a chłopak zacisnął mocno powieki. Nie mógł skupić myśli, nie mógł zignorować tego co dzieje się za oknem.

Jego mięśnie bolały już od trzęsienia się. Brunet usłyszał pukanie do drzwi jego pokoju. To zdecydowanie nie była dobra chwila na to, by Louis wchodził tu teraz i zobaczył go w takim stanie. Wyśmiałby go i opowiadał o tym wszystkim.

-Harry? –Zawołał głos szatyna.

-Mhm? –Przytaknął, po tym jak otarł szybko łzy ze swoich policzków i przełknął ślinę.

-Harry mogę wejść? –Na to pytanie, Harry zamarł jeszcze bardziej.

-Louis, ni-nie. –Zdołał wydukać.

-Wszystko w porządku? –Dopytywał starszy. Zarazy po tym uderzył kolejny piorun. Niczego niespodziewający się Harry krzyknął ze strachu i mocno objął się ramionami.

Nie czekając na pozwolenie, Louis wszedł do środka. Jego oczom ukazał się przestraszony Harry. Leżał na łóżku zwinięty w kulkę. Szatyn jeszcze nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie. Wyglądał na takiego malutkiego.

-Wyjdź. –Brunet odwrócił wzrok od drzwi.

-Harry w porządku.

-Wyjdź.

-Hazz, dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? –Louis podszedł do łóżka i nie zastanawiając się nad reakcją, objął młodszego chłopaka i przyciągnął go do swojej klatki piersiowej. Harry nie chciał litości i obawiał się, że Louis zaraz wybuchnie śmiechem i obróci to w jeden ze swoich bezczelnych żartów.

-Hazz, odpowiesz mi? –Pytał szatyn, zaczął kołysać lokatego chłopaka w swoich ramionach.

-Nie. –Burknął, co Louis uznał za wyjątkowo urocze.

-W porządku. Harry nie mam zamiaru się z ciebie śmiać. –Starszy chłopak zsunął kaptur z jego loków i zatopił się w ich jabłkowym zapachu.

Kiedy słychać było kolejne uderzenie, Harry nie myśląc nad tym co robi, zacisnął pięści na koszulce Louisa i mocno przytulił się do jego piersi. Jego ciało zaczęło drżeć jeszcze bardziej. Następne pioruny uderzały w serii, każdy krótko po sobie. Chłopak nie mógł znieść nieustannego huku. Nic nie poradzi na to, że łzy spływały po jego policzkach, mocząc ubranie szatyna.

-Harry. –Louis uniósł jego głowę, by spojrzeć w jego zaszklone oczy. Odgarnął grzywkę z jego czoła i nie zastanawiając się dwa razy, pocałował krótko bruneta.

-Przestań. –Harry próbował wyrwać się z jego objęć. Przerażony tym, że właśnie stało się coś, o czym śnił po nocach.

-Dlaczego?

-Po prostu, to nie jest śmieszne.

-Nie śmieję się Harry.

-Po co to robisz?

-O co ci chodzi? Chciałem cię uspokoić. –Tłumaczył starszy.

-Nie bierzesz tego na poważnie.

-Czego?

-Całowania.

-Harry proszę… -Louis wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku.

-Nie Louis, nic nie wiesz i wszystko cię śmieszy. Nie wiesz, że boję się burzy, nie wiesz, że nie potrafię się wtedy uspokoić i nie wiesz, że dla mnie całowanie cię nie jest bez znaczenia. –Wybuchł młodszy, nie zauważając nawet, że błyskawice tymczasowo zniknęły.

-Harry chciałem pomóc! Nie nabijam się z ciebie! Lottie też boi się burzy, wiem, że to nie jest nic przyjemnego. Całowanie ciebie wcale nie jest dla mnie bez znaczenia. –Przyznał.

-Nie? –Harry przybliżył się nieco do chłopaka.

-Nie Harry. Może to nie jest odpowiedni moment, ale… -Wziął głęboki wdech. –Ale… cholera naprawdę coś do ciebie czuję, okej? Nie chciałem ci tego mówić.

-Cz-czekaj, t-ty, cz-czy ty? Czy ty mówisz poważnie? –Brunet nie wierzył własnym uszom.

-Gdybym nie mówił tego na poważnie to nie chciałbym stąd teraz uciec.

-Chcesz uciec?

-Nie chcę niszczyć naszej przyjaźni i tego co mamy. –Westchnął szatyn.

-Louis-

-Rozumiem, naprawdę, wiesz, przepraszam, nie powinienem był tego mówić. –Przerwał Harry’emu.

-Louis okej, cieszę się, że to nie ja musiałem to przyznać.

-Co?

-Czuję to samo. –Wyznał.

-Mówisz poważnie?

-T-tak. –Zająkał się brunet.

Louis przysunął się bliżej niego. Spojrzał w jego, ledwo widoczne w ciemności, zielone oczy. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i ponownie złączył razem ich usta. Pocałunek był bardzo wolny, nigdzie się im nie śpieszyło.

Starszy chłopak naparł lekko na ciało bruneta, kładąc go na plecach. Nie przerywając pocałunku, powoli włożył ręce pod bluzę młodszego.

-Louis chcę cię. –Harry przerwał pocałunek.

-Cholera Harry. –Szatyn sapnął i od razu złączył ponownie ich wargi, całując go niechlujnie i pośpiesznie.

Harry objął talię starszego chłopaka swoim nogami, złączając razem ich biodra. Kiedy ich penisy potarły się o siebie, oboje wydali cichy jęk.

Po chwili Harry leżał już bez bluzy i spodni. Krótko po tym Louis zdjął ubrania także z siebie.

Zaczął całować obojczyki młodszego chłopaka, kierował się coraz niżej. Przygryzając delikatnie jego sutek, przez cały brzuch i jego mięśnie, zatrzymując się przy gumce bokserek. Nie zdejmując ich, polizał penisa chłopaka przez materiał. Plecy Harry’ego wygięły się lekko w tył.

Brunet nie mogąc wytrzymać drażnienia się z nim, sam zsunął z siebie bieliznę. Louis uśmiechnął się jedynie na to, jak chętny był. Spojrzał w górę, za oknem już się rozpogadzało, dzięki czemu lepiej widać było zieleń oczu Harry’ego.

Całował wewnętrzną stronę ud chłopaka, by potem unieść lekko jego jądra i polizać jego wejście. Na ten kontakt brunet jęknął głośno i uniósł biodra. Louis kontynuował lizanie delikatnej skóry. Kiedy młodszy chłopak powoli się rozluźniał, szatyn zaczął wchodzić swoim językiem do środka.

Harry sapał i wyginał się w każdą stronę. Uczucie jakiejkolwiek części Louisa w sobie, była tym czego chciał od tak dawna.

-Louis. –Brunet odepchnął lekko od siebie chłopaka. Wiedział, że jeszcze chwila i dojdzie, a nie chce zrobić tego w ten sposób.

Szatyn podniósł się, otarł usta wierzchem dłoni i zdjął z siebie bokserki. Patrząc na lokatego kilka razy poruszył dłonią wokół swojego penisa. Potem ustawił się przed wejściem Harry’ego i splunął obficie w dół.

Powoli wchodził w chłopaka, cały czas obserwując jego reakcję. Był w nim już całą długością, ale powstrzymał się i zaczekał, aż Harry przyzwyczai się do tego uczucia.

Po krótkiej chwili zaczął wypychać biodra w przód i w tył. Leżący pod nim brunet jęczał cicho, trzymając swojego penisa. W pomieszczeniu słychać było dźwięk obijającej się o siebie skóry.

Louis schylił się by pocałować chłopaka. Oboje uśmiechali się do siebie słodko.

-Lou-

-Dojdziesz?

-Mhm. –Odpowiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. Chwilę po tym Harry dochodził już na swój brzuch. Jego mięśnie zacisnęły się na długości Louisa, który czując własny orgazm, wysunął się szybko z chłopaka. Wystrzelił spermą na jego brzuch.

Palcem Louis rozsmarował maź na piersi bruneta, następnie schylił się i zlizał ją by potem podzielić się nią z Harrym w pocałunku.

Wyrwał chusteczki z opakowania, stojącego na szafce obok łóżka i wyczyścił Harry’ego.

Zasnęli wtuleni w siebie, nie przejmując się ani pogodą, ani tym, że przecież jeszcze dzisiaj byli tylko przyjaciółmi.

-

-Louis? –Brunet uniósł zaspany wzrok na szatyna.

-Mhm?

-Śpisz?

-Mhm.

-Wiem, że nie.

-Oczywiście, że nie. –Zaśmiał się Louis.

-Cz-czy ty n-no wiesz… Czy teraz będzie jak dawniej? –Zapytał z wyraźnym niepokojem w głosie.

-Harry przecież wszystko ci powiedziałem. Nie mam zamiaru się z ciebie śmiać. –Szatyn wywrócił oczami, nie lubił się powtarzać.

-Mam na myśli nas. No wiesz…

-Och.

-Właśnie.

-Jeśli tylko chcesz, to wiesz… umm, myślę, że, że moglibyśmy, może umm spróbować. –Powiedział nieskładnie Louis.

-A ty byś chciał?

-A jeszcze tego nie udowodniłem? –Starszy uśmiechnął się i to wystarczyło Harry’emu jako potwierdzenie. Uniósł głowę i jeszcze raz pocałował Louisa.


End file.
